Hey diddle diddle
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Fancy a riddle?


Disclaimer: hands up if you think I own anything?

A/N: originally written as a one shot, but I might be persuaded to add something to it.

000

Kate Freelander walked through the farmhouse; the sanctuary received an anonymous tip that the owner died and left some sort of rare abnormal in the house and it was theirs if they wanted it. It put up a red flag for Magnus as the outside world didn't really know about the sanctuary enough to actually donate anything (or anyone) towards it, but they decided to go check it out as a just in case, but, to have everything on alert.

This is how Kate found herself opening the door to an unlocked and obviously abandoned farm house, there were layers of dust that would've sent Will's allergies into a tailspin, the front yard was so over grown she considered trying to find a machete, but everything was giving her a major creep vibe and she didn't want to poke around where she didn't have to if she could help it, "guys?" she spoke into the ear intercom.

"We can hear you Kate, go ahead," Henry urged her a bit.

"Do me a favor? Keep the van running? I want to be out of here and gone" she carried a medium sized cage with her to 'trap' the abnormal.

"Will do."

She ran a hand along the wood paneled wall to find a light switch and didn't think of anything when she heard a soft metallic click; suddenly doors appeared from the walls, sliding over the jams and effectively locking her into the small would be living room.

She rushed to the large window being able to see the van from where she was standing, she was going to bang on the window but a metal plate slammed against the window with a 'clang' and if she didn't move her hands then she would've lost them.

"Guys?" she tried to use her comm. but it was static.

The T.V suddenly flickered on "Hey diddle-diddle Ms. Freelander fancy a riddle?" the old black and white TV with the old bunny ears came into focus and she was staring at a white male in his 30s, wearing a three piece suit , a tie, with a bowler hat and a mask, in his hands was a cane with a giant question mark on top.

"Crazy-ass sonuvabitch, stupid practical joke. Not funny Henry."

"My name isn't Henry, Ms. Freelander, let me introduce myself. My name is Edward Nigma. Mr. E. Nigma. You can call me Riddler."

"You…can hear me?" she paused "E. Nigma. Enigma? Really?"

"At your service."

"What do you want?" she looked around the room and couldn't spot any CCTV or video cameras that would be linked to the T.V.

"I want to play a game, Ms. Freelander, just to say hello, introduce myself, to you and your wonderful wonderful world. I know quite a bit about your sanctuary especially where it gets all of his wonderful wonderful funding. I can do a lot with that money you know and as much as I know about your sanctuary, I know even more about riddles. Let's play a game."

"And if I refuse?" she swallowed; she was stuck with no visible way out or not communication with the outside world.

"You die. Your foot activated a pressure point directly underneath you, which is rigged to enough explosives to blow up a 2 block radius." She swallowed "including you and your team if you move as so much as an inch. I can disengage it from here, but only if you answer my riddle correctly. You play or you die. Simple."

"If this is about money then why don't you just talk to Magnus? I don't have anything to do with the bank accounts."

"Silly silly girl! This isn't about money!"

"Fair enough," she didn't care about interrogating him now; she'll find him later and interrogate him that way, she promised him that "how do I know that you're going to play fair?"

"Riddle me this." He didn't answer her "how did Bertha kill so many people and never went to jail for it?"

"Bertha?"

"Tick-Tock goes the clock," he made a ticking sound as she tried to think.

She thought about everything that she read in the sanctuary over the couple of years and everything she might've collected over the years "Bertha is the name of a hurricane, it hit 3? Times." She wasn't sure of the number would that matter? **No! Wait! He mentioned that he knew the sanctuary almost as well as they did, it wouldn't possibly be a natural disaster could it?** She shook her head

"Tick Tock"

"Fuck you."

"Someone's sassy."

She ignored him and tried to think some more, **Could he be looking for Big Bertha? Kali? Does he know what she does? How dangerous she is? What would be his plans with her? **She closed her eyes "Bertha. Is an abnormal, But, I have reason to believe YOU already know that. What I don't think you know is how-"

"Boring!" That was it. There were no taunts, no final words, no "ha ha. You're wrong." Just 'boring.'

Before Kate could realize what was going on the floor where she was standing opened up as a giant slide and she dropped down into the pit. Her stomach dropped as she basically slid from the main floor down through the basement and out of the foundation of the house on her back, she laid there looking up at the stars, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

She could hear Magnus, Will and Henry run to her from the van, "Kate! Kate! Are you alright?" Magus reached her first ad tried to sit her up, the Indian woman coughed as he air was knocked out of her.

"OH Doc!" she swallowed "oh man! We are in SO much trouble."


End file.
